Amigos
by eclipse total
Summary: "Despues de un mes de lo ocurrido en Balbadd, Aladdin visita a Alibaba una noche en su habitación, y este último se da cuenta de que no importa lo fuerte que sea el magi... Era un niño de 10 años que sufría, al igual que él, la perdida de un amigo." Escena perdida del manga. Posibles Spoilers. NO yaoi.


**Disclaimer: The laberint of magi no me pertence, la imagen de portada tampoco.** Pero si pudiera me quedaría con Alibaba o Harkuyuu xD (Ya saben lo que quero de cumpleños (?))

En fin... **No es yaoi**, pero podría considerarse... ¿Angst?

Mis títulos siempre son improvisados, perdonen por eso xD

* * *

**Amigos**

* * *

Se removió en la cama, ansioso.

No podía dormir.

Con tan solo cerrar los ojos las imágenes de aquella guerra llegaban a su mente, momento en el cual el hambre y la miseria se habían convertido en muerte y desolación. Civiles cayendo de un lado, soldado cayendo del otro, el olor a sangre en el ambiente y sus propias heridas escocían sobre él, claro que eso no le evitaría detener a Cassim.

Pero la situación se le salió de las manos. Y eso era aún peor. Porque no solo le había fallado al pueblo, sino también a su mejor amigo, a su hermano.

Un mes había pasado de eso, y ni la mullida cama, el silencio sepulcral de la noche, o los lujos de su habitación en Sindria lo ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

Menos cuando ahora sabía lo que Cassim siempre había sentido. Se sintió el ser más inútil en el universo cuando supo que realmente nunca conoció lo que su mejor amigo pensaba.

Se removió de nuevo, buscando una posición más cómoda, aunque dudaba que eso funcionara.

Un mes sin poder dormir bien, debía tener las peores ojeras de su vida, y eso explicaba el porqué todos se preocupaban por él y por Aladdin. Porque tal vez había salvado a Cassim y a los ciudadanos de la obscuridad, pero eso no significaba que Alibaba no se sintiera culpable de todas esas muertes.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó a la ventana. Allibaba observó el horizonte, allá en donde debía estar Balbadd. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, dejando que su mente vagara nuevamente en sus días de niñez. Cuando su única preocupación era ser el amo de la montaña donde jugaban a diario.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de cuando todo comenzaba a cambiar?

Ahí, sentado a la luz de la luna, pudo haberse reprendido más severamente de no ser por los tímidos golpecitos que atacaron la puerta. Extrañado, Alibaba se limpió las lágrimas que, hasta hace poco, se dio cuenta que comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos, y fue a abrir la puerta. Preguntándose quién estaría despierto a las dos de la mañana, a parte de él.

Lo que encontró tras la puerta fue inesperado, ahí, delante de él, se encontraba Aladdin.

El pequeño niño bajó su mirada - ¿No puedes dormir, Alibaba? – Preguntó con voz ahogada. El rubio no supo que decir, aunque la pregunta fuera algo tan simple, su mente se quedó en blanco.

Aladdin acudió a esa batalla después de despertar, y había demostrado su fortaleza, había apoyado a Alibaba tanto física como emocionalmente. Por eso es que al ver al chico así, tan triste, con ojeras tan grandes como las de él y tan flaco, siendo su debilidad la comida, no supo que decir.

¿Es que había sido tan miserable que ni siquiera había notado que Aladdin se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones? Pudo ver como el pequeño apretó en su mano la flauta que antes era el contenedor de Ugo-kun, ni siquiera había notado que la llevaba con él.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, cierto? – Le preguntó el rubio, Aladdin negó con la cabeza

- ¿Yo puedo…? ¿Dormir contigo? – Murmuró el magi – Porque después de Ugo-kun, tú eres mi mejor amigo… Y además, tu y yo, en estos momentos…

No pudo seguir hablando, un sollozo salió de sus labios involuntariamente. Levantó la mirada, dejando que Alibaba viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fue ahí donde Alibaba se dio cuenta: No importaba si era un magi, no importa si comprendía cosas que él no podía comprender, no importa lo fuerte que pueda ser…

Aladdin era solo un niño, un niño de diez años.

-…Sentimos lo mismo – Otorgó. Era cierto, Ugo-kun debió significar lo mismo para Aladdin que Cassim para él. – Claro que puedes pasar – Concedió antes de dirigirse al sillón, permitiría que Aladdin se quedara a dormir con él, pero él ni siquiera podía dormir. Al parecer el niño tampoco, porque se dirigió al sillón junto a él.

-Ugo-kun siempre me ha estado cuidando, nunca pensé que siendo un Djinn él pudiera algún día morir. Al principio, cuando me dijo que no lo volvería a ver, pensé que era algo figurativo, algo como "No nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo" o algo así… Pero ahora que he intentado tocar la flauta y él no ha aparecido me he dado cuenta que de verdad se ha ido – Dijo Aladdin, con una expresión de dolor.

Y Alibaba nunca pensó que lo llegaría a ver así. En ese momento solo pudo abrazar al más chico, llorando como aquella noche.

-Pero… quiero superarlo ¿Sabes? – Comentó el magi – Porque yo sé que Ugo-kun me regañaría si me viera así, durmiendo tan poco y comiendo casi nada. – Alibaba asintió en silenció, Aladdin sintió como su hombro era mojado por sus lágrimas, no podía evitarlo – Y aunque yo no conocí a ese amigo tuyo… Creo que al final a él tampoco le hubiera gustado.

Ambos se separaron, Aladdin no dijo nada, tampoco Alibaba. Eso era algo que los dos ya sabían. Y así, sentados en aquel sofá, permanecieron en silencio, solo haciéndose compañía. Porque ahora los unía algo más que simplemente una aventura, el dolor de haber perdido a alguien importante.

-Lo superaremos, juntos – Murmuró Alibaba, sacudiendo sus cabellos protectoramente.

Tal como un hermano mayor.

Aladdin ya lo sabía, sabía que el rubio era su más importante amigo, después de Ugo-kun. Porque después de la conquista de la celda, después de todas sus aventuras y de lo acontecido en Balbadd, sus lazos se estrecharon más que con cualquier otra persona.

Y ahora, por más dolor que tuviera que soportar, sabía que no estaba solo. Porque Alibaba, su gran amigo, estaba con él.

Alibaba se sentía de igual manera.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse: **Desde que ví el momento en que conquistaron la primer celda y la promesa de viajar por el mundo para seguir con sus aventuras, esta amistad me ha parecido de las pocas amistades verdaderas que existen (Aunque no existan porque solo es un anime... Creo que comprende xD).

En fin... Ayer que lo escribí esto pretendía ser un drabble, pero me expleyé y terminó siendo una viñeta de 974 palabras :O En el anime me quedé en el capitulo 11, y he tenido la esperanza de seguir donde me quedé pero solo hasta terminar el manga... Pero con esta parte de la historia lloré, sobre todo porque en estos momentos me siento como estos dos, sin embargo al escribir esto me sentí mejor :) Y en lo que respecta a Alibaba y aladdin... Cuando conquistaron la primer celda tuve este tipo de pensamientos: Hermano menor y hermano mayor. Y es así como los he visto a lo largo de la historia. Cosa que quise compartirles por eso :)

En fin... ¿Algun comentario? ¿Critica constructiva? ¿Cualquier cosa? xD

Gracias por leer~


End file.
